


What Are Nightmares?

by anothermiracle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermiracle/pseuds/anothermiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat-centric</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Nightmares?

You're drowning.

You choke, and spit out the red that is gathering in your mouth.

But to no avail.

The crimson liquid passes your lips again, suffocating you.

You try to scream, cry out, _anything,_ but it only comes out as a choked gurgle.

Your body aches with the deprivation that you've always been accursed to; only this time it's something tangible, and you're drowning in it.

This mutant blood, this damnation to an eternity of rejection and scorn; you can never escape it. 

It fills your lungs, consuming you from the inside out. You try to breathe, but there is no relief.

Your heart begins to sink, along with your body, its rhythm lulling off, detatched and unheard.

-

You jolt awake.

Sitting up, your bloodpusher beats a hundred miles a minute. Your breath is heavy on your lips.

You clutch your thinkpan in an attempt to make the incessant throbbing cease.

_It's just a dream. It's just a dream._ A mantra you recite to yourself.

You sigh, and let your hands fall in front of your face.

They glisten with your sweat.

And reality hits you hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: another-miracle.tumblr.com


End file.
